The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In operation, an engine transforms heat energy into mechanical energy. However, the heat energy is not completely consumed. Unused heat is retained by the engine and over time can cause engine temperature to increase to an undesirable level. A cooling system is used to remove the excess heat from the engine and maintain an ideal operating temperature. When at ideal temperature, the engine performs more efficiently, emissions are lower and component wear is minimized.
The cooling system employs various methods for achieving and maintaining the ideal temperature. Typically, a liquid coolant flows through pipes and passageways in the engine. As the coolant flows through the pipes and passageways, it absorbs the excess heat and transfers it to a radiator. The radiator has fins which conduct heat from the coolant flowing within the radiator to the surrounding air. When airflow is satisfactory, the heated air will be removed from the system. However, in unsatisfactory conditions, such as, stationary or slow-moving airflow conditions (i.e. when the vehicle is stopped or in heavy traffic), a fan may be operated to generate an additional airflow. The fan may be turned on and off at specific temperatures to maintain a desired system temperature for increased engine efficiency and can also be active during air conditioner and defroster activity.
In compact engine compartments such as, vehicle engine compartments, the fan may be mounted directly to the vehicle engine. Engine vibration can damage electrical components in the fan housing.